Bandai
This page will tell you about the cold manipulating, ninja/monk that is Bandai Namco. Bio Hair colour: Dark Brown Eye colour: White Height: 5ft5 Weight:117lbs Powers/Abilities: Can manipulate the power of cold, which consists of: Water, Ice and Snow. Only weakness is Kazuya's lightning. Story Bandai Namco Made deep under the ice of the Antarctic, a malfunction in his genetic qualities stopped his ageing process, so he will be stuck in a 23 year olds body, when in reality he is generations old. He was raised by the Southern Water Tribe, and was born with the ability to manipulate cold (water, ice, snow). At age 20 he set off to Japan, Okinawa and he trained in Ninjutsu for 59 years and was rewarded with his masters mystical sword, Izayoi. He then set off on a journey to enlightenment, by climbing the Throat of the World mountain (the journey of a million steps) which took 1 year to get to the top, while fighting Frostbite Spiders, Ice Wraiths, Frost Trolls and many other beasts. At the top he entered High Hrothgar, the monk temple, and was met by the four great Elder Monks: Arngier, Borri, Wulfgar and Einarth. The most important, by far, was Arngier, who helped Bandai the most with his three year meditation. The three year meditation is when a powerful monk, in this case Bandai, would be locked in The Chamber of the Dragon, which is a totally black square room in the left wing of High Hrothgar. The monk would have to sit in there for three years straight,meditating, no light, no food, no water, no contact with anyone, just you and your mind. This would let Bandai control his Avatar State more. After he came out of the Chamber, he had to meditate for another 10 hours in front of the Elder Monks. Unexpectedly, five hours in, something triggered Bandai's Avatar State. First, a large gust of wind blew in from the Grand Door, then Bandai slowly levitated four feet above the floor, he took a deep breath in, as he opened his eyes which were glowing bright blue, he couldn't stop what was happening, he lifted his head, there was something appearing on his forehead, getting brighter, the shape finally came through, it was an arrow, stretching from the back of his head with the arrowhead finishing on his forehead. This was also glowing bright blue. In a flash of blue blinding light, Namco disappeared. Bandai appeared in a totally black place, he couldn't even see his hands in front of him. He thought to himself, wondering where he was. Out of nowhere a low, deep voice spoke out to Bandai. "You do not know where you are, do you, Bandai?" Bandai scans around with his glowing eyes, "Show yourself!" He snarls. Suddenly a large, slitted, golden eye opened slowly. The same deep voice boomed "You are in the Avatar State, Bandai, many have done this before you..." Bandai thought for a moment, "Aang," Bandai said to himself, "But how do I know that I can trust you, monster, I still do not know who or what you are." The beast rears its head, showing that it is a humongous, grey dragon. "I am Ukemi, God of the Spirit World" Bandai smiles in amazement, "I thought you were just a legend, a bedtime children's story, but your real! What is this place?" Ukemi exhales, "This is the spirit world, only an Avatar can make it here without perishing." Bandai looks at Ukemi thoughtfully. "So are you an Avatar?" He asks. The massive dragon blinks slowly, "I was... I was slain by a dark warrior upon a dark steed. But you, you Bandai are the current Avatar, you are a reincarnation of Aang the last avatar who was a human and could manipulate air... If you track back through the generations of Avatars, I was the first" Bandai thinks to himself. "So I am a direct descendant of you?" There is a pause for a moment. "Precisely." Ukemi remarks. Bandai looks questioningly at the humongous Ukemi. "So, who is this dark warrior that you speak of?" The large beast growls, "His name, the Immortal Kazuya Mishima, 'Destroyer of Gods'. The reason you are here, Bandai, is so that I may order you and guide you on your new quest... To kill Kazuya Mishima... You will find him in the King of Iron Fist Tournament in Tekken. He is the white clad karate master who can manipulate lightning." Suddenly there is a crash like thunder, and a bright white light takes over Bandai's vision. He is fading. As he is fading, he hears Ukemi's deep, booming voice:"Remember, Bandai Namco, kill Kazuya Mishima and bring me his head!" The white light suddenly goes blinding. And after five minutes, Bandai wakes up on the floor of High Hrothgar, with the Elder Monks stood over him, "He is the one." Wulfgar remarks. "The one to kill the dark warrior." Borri says. "He is ready." Einarth whispers. Arngier smiles at Bandai... "He is the Avatar." Recent Years In recent years Bandai has forgotten his past, he is still chasing Kazuya, but most is forgotten. He now serves for the New Navy Seals on Earth 2 and also serves as a Galactic Bounty Hunter. He still returns to his old Ninjutsu dojo and helps them with whatever problems they encounter. He has also, since then, has met two great, fearless warriors: Arika Gottama and Capcom, they met under difficult circumstances, they had a mighty fist fight in a back alley in Mahrud city and ended up settling it over a drink in a local bar.